Plants vs. Zombies HB
Plants versus Zombies HB is a multiplayer game in the Plants versus Zombies series, and a prequel to Plants versus Zombies 3: Zed Island. It is released on iOS, Android, Xbox One, PS4 an PC/Mac. Basic Campaign In the Day, You are defending your brains, after Crazy Dave shows up. The Day levels are the Basic type with no special modifiers. There are days in the Day section, in which you get Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, Chomper, Torchwood, Grave Buster, Cherry Bomb, Repeater and Puff-Shroom. Graves appear and cannot be fired through or planted on, but can be destroyed with a Grave Buster. After 9, the player gets a speech from Dr Edgar George Zomboss, telling them that you should not give his zombies hardships. Crazy Dave Comments that he 'Seems like a nice guy.' On level 10, a huge army of zombies approaches, making it hard to defend yourself due to the 3 flags. After that the player unlocks the "Twilight" achievement for leaving day and going into night stages. Night In the night levels, no sun falls from the sky but you start off with 125 sun instead of 50. the levels are the same, with graves still appearing, though you cannot use lawn mowers. At the start, Crazy Dave says that the Zombies woke him up in a taco dream and we should 'Get 'em!'. There are also ten nights in the night section, with you getting the Sun-Shroom, Fume-Shroom, Ice-Shroom, Scardey-Shroom, Spore-Shroom, Magnet-Shroom, Hypno-Shroom, Doom-Shroom, Gold-Shroom and the Plant Pot. After level one, Crazy Dave says if you're done with those 'peeps', to come visit his Boot Sale (spelt with the B and a backwards), henceforth unlocking the shop. After level 4, Crazy Dave will tell the player that he has been to the library and got a book called the Al-mini-ack-thingy-whatdoyacallit, unlocking the Almanac for future use. After level 9, Dr Zomboss tells the player that he has a bill for them due to them damaging property owned by the zombies and promises that some zombies will come for payment, which is your brains. Crazy Dave then comments that the zombies spray-painted his car and didn't pay for that. On level 10, there is a huge army of zombies, making it hard for you to defend for 4 flags. After that the player unlocks the "Dark Ages" achievement for leaving night and going into indoor stages. Indoors Indoors is a easy version of roof being no slope and flower pots are 0 sun, but take a while to reload. There are no graves in the indoor levels due to it being indoors. At the start, Crazy Dave informs the player he must of slept in, and the zombies opened the door, but he hid behind the vacuum cleaner, so they couldn't find him. Like all others, there are ten days and during those ten days you get Cabbage-Pult, Spikeweed, Squash, Tall-Nut, Potato Nugget Mine, Kernal-Pult, Garlic, Blover, Melon-Pult and Lily Pad. After level one, Crazy Dave's speech bubbles are seen finding items for the boot sale, and saying something about 'TACO???'. After the level more items are unlocked in the Boot sale. At the start of level 4, Crazy Dave briefly talks about the Squash, but then say he saw a Yeti-looking thing around here. The player is introduced to the Yeti Zombie, and then after that unlocks the Yeti Hunt event. After level 9, Dr Zomboss says that he is proud of his 'Good, nice, friendly zombies' for getting into the house of you. He then says that his zombies will give you a good spanking for being so rude to his other zombies. Crazy Dave comments that this reminds him of his mum. On level 10, there is a huge army of zombies, making it hard for you to defend for 4 flags. The player is also introduced to the Gigantuar. After that the player unlocks the "Be our Guests" achievement for leaving indoors and going into pool stages. Pool Pool stages are the same as in PvZ, but they are harder due to there still being 5 lanes but the three middle lanes are taken up by water, meaning Lily Pads are required. The game also has 5 aquatic zombies, 3 of them unique, them being the Aqua Jet zombie, JetSki zombie and Kraken Gigantuar, replacing the Dolphin rider zombie (Floatie zombies and Snorkel zombie are the remainders). At the start, Crazy Dave tells the player that he was relaxing in a deck chair when 'who did I see? THE ZOMBIES!!!'. On the ten days, you get the Guacodile, Starfruit, Twin Sunflower, Pumpkin, Bowling Bulb, Shrinking Violet, Tangle kelp, Marigold, Bonk Choy and Snow Pea. Graves re-appear on the ground lanes. After level one, Crazy Dave pops in to say that he found some stuff that he threw in the pool as a kid, and that it tasted horrible. Crazy Dave begins selling new items in the Boot Sale. After level 4, Crazy Dave says that people ''round the block' are playing with plants. Then he says that we can be one big, happy family and unlocks the Community Challenges. After level 9, Dr Zomboss says that there's a 'pool party at yours' and the zombies would be delighted to come over, and promises to be there right away. Crazy Dave exclaims that he'll get out the party food. On level 10, there is a huge army of zombies, making it hard for you to defend 5 flags. The player is also introduced to the Kraken Gigantuar. After that the player unlocks the "Don't Pea in the Pool' achievement for leaving the pool and going into road stages. Road Road days do not require plant pots to plant on, but has two very unique mechanics, them being that the heat can sometimes burn a random tile destroying all plants or zombies apart from Frozen Veggies. There is also rubbish and items falling from the sky that also destroyed plants and zombies but can be repelled by Umbrella Leaf. At the start Crazy Dave tells the player that he went for a brisk walk down the street, but his 'adoring fans' want to get closer to him. On these ten days, you get the Threepeater, Umbrella Leaf, Pea-Nut, Eudurian, Cold Snapdragon, Hurricane, Intensive carrot, Split Pea, Iceberg Lettuce and after that the player gets the Bronze Sunflower Trophy for completing the Campaign part of the game. Graves do not appear. After level one, Crazy Dave comes in and says that he went to the circus and got stuff for the boot sale, and also went on the bouncy castle. Another wave of items is available in the Boot Sale. After level 9, Dr Zomboss tells the player that he is fed up with you evading his zombies attempts to eat your brains and that 'if those incompetent fools can't do it themselves... then I'LL do it. Personally'. On level 10, Dr Zomboss says he's ready, and asks the player if he is ready to have his brains removed. Crazy Dave says that brains looks like jam and he likes jam, and Dr Zomboss tells the player not to listen to this 'crazy man.'. Then there is the Boss Battle and after a snippet of title music, on the last note the arm of the Zombot comes up out of the ground , followed by another arm and finally the head. The Zombot then charges to full health, like in PvZ2, but there are no sections of health so he does not freeze at points and his avatar has the Zombot's head with a enlarged Dr Zomboss head on top. To see the fight details, click here. After the Zombot is defeated it will get destroyed much like PvZ2. Dr Zomboss then says that the player has humbled him, and 'I will give in... NOT!!! Toodle Pip!', and the forehead of the Zombot will lift up, revealing a triangular area of black wires clinging to the bottom. He will them fly away to a factory in the distance, with Crazy Dave commenting 'what's that?'. The player will also get the achievement 'NRMA Lawn Insurance' for completing the Campaign normally. Menu description The menu is much like PvZ, with a hill going upwards to the right, with a Tombstone on it. The Tombstone has these sections; Campaign, Mini-Games, Puzzles, Versus Mode and Survival (all but Campaign cannot be accessed unless level 5-10 is defeated). On the right of the Tombstone (if the player has beaten level 3-4) there is a yeti hand sticking out, symbolising the Yeti Hunt. If the Yeti Hunt is on, the sign held by the hand will say 'YETI HU-NT' with the N backwards and the hyphen being where it goes onto another line. If the yeti hunt has been lost, it will say 'HAr!' and if it is defeated the hand will disappear. On the left of the Tombstone (if the player has beaten level 4-4) there is a bell similar to the bell in the community challenge in GW2. At the bottom of the hill (if the player has finished level 2-1) there is a house with a banner proclaiming 'Boot' with B spelt backwards, and above there is a large sign saying 'SHooP'. Above the Boot Sale, there is a cloud with the words 'Help & Options' on it. Directly underneath the tombstone (if the player has finished level 2-4), there is an open blue book with the words 'Almanac' inside next to an empty picture frame. To the left of the Almanac, there is a Stand that is labeled 'Achievements' at the bottom. There emptiness is replaced with a Bronze Sunflower Trophy, Silver Sunflower Trophy or Gold Sunflower Trophy if obtained. To the right of the Almanac (if the player has beaten level 1-1 H), there is a green watering can labelled "ZEN' in yellow on it. Mini-Games There are a total of 18 Mini-Games in PvZ HB: Returning Mini-Games Beghouled Beghouled Twist Invisighoul Seeing Stars Big Trouble Little Zombie Bowling-Bulb Bowling (it basically is wall-nut bowling, so i'll put it in) Bowling-Bulb Bowling 2 (this too) Column like you see 'em Zombie Nimble, Zombie Quick Whack-A-Zombie Heavy Weapon Portal Kombat It's raining seeds Zombiquarium New Mini-Games Don't Pea in the Pool: Using aquatic Peashooters, you need to defend yourself using Lily Pads to plant on the lawn. Survive for 3 flags. This is a normal Pool level otherwise. Zombies are Cross yes: Like Noughts and Crosses, but with a 5x5 grid. Still need to get a 3-in-a-row. Randomisation: Day, every plant you place is any other plant. Special Delivery, 2 flags. You get the 'Mini-Master' achievement for completing all mini-games. Puzzles There are 3 puzzles: ZomBotany Stages: ZomBotany, ZomBotany Night, Zombotany Pool, Zombotany Hardcore, Zomboany endless. Each with 3 stages in them. Get the 'PvP' achievement for completing them, and 'WWP' for getting a streak of 20 in endless. Vasebreaker Stages: Vasebreaker, Vasebreaker Indoors, Vasebreaker Pool, Vasebreaker Hardcore, Vasebreaker Endless. Still with 3 stages in them. Get the 'Ming Masterpiece' achievement for completing them, and 'China Shop' for getting a streak of 20 in endless. I am a Zombie (like I, Zombie, but you get brains out of the ground expect for Day, and you have a time limit to get to the house. Lawnmowers are present) Stages: I am a Zombie, I am a Zombie Day, I am a Zombie Pool, I am a Zombie Hardcore, I am a Zombie Endless. Again with 3 stages in each. Get the 'I am a Winner' achievement for completing them, and 'Traitor' for getting a streak of 20 in endless. Versus Mode Versus Mode (like it's PvZ Xbox/PS counterpart) is a mode where 1 player is the plants and 1 are the zombies. The Zombie Gravestone and Target Zombie reappear in the Almanac. All Zombies but Zombie Yeti and the Zombot can be used. It can also be played online, that being the only option on iOS and Android. Modes Quick play: Get the Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, Potato Mine, Repeater, Twin Sunflower, Tall-Nut and Cherry Bomb for the plants and Basic Zombie, Conehead zombie, Buckethead zombie, Trashhead zombie, Imp, Flag zombie, Gigantuar and Zombie Gravestone for the zombies. Normal: Choose your plants and zombies. Special Delivery: A special delivery Level with random plants and zombies. You get to choose the area expect Night. In Indoors, zombies need to put zombies on a Zombie Gravestone. You get the achievement 'Not afraid to show it' by winning a multiplayer battle,'Multiplayer Domination' for getting a winning streak of 3 in multiplayer and 'On top of this World' for getting a winning streak of 5 in multiplayer. Survival Survival is like it's PvZ counterpart on the PC/Mac. It has 15 stages, them being Survival Day, Survival Night, Survival Indoors, Survival Pool and Survival road. All five of these have a Hardcore variant (e.g.. Hardcore Survival Night) and a Endless variant (e.g. Endless Pool Survival). The Normal Modes Have 5 Waves, Each wave with 2 Flags, the Hardcore modes have 8 waves, each wave having 3 flags and endless every wave is 2 flags, though in Hardcore you get x1.5 as many zombies as well as levels being longer. Completing all Survivals will get the 'Surviver' achievement, completing all Hardcore ones will get the 'Last Stand' achievement and getting a streak of 20 in any endless is rewarded with the 'Still Standing' achievement. If you complete all Mini-Games, Puzzles and Survivals, get a streak of 10 in all endless's and win at least 5 multiplayer battles you will be rewarded with the Silver Sunflower Trophy to replace the bronze one. Gameplay You get Gold and Silver coins. Gold coins give you $500, and silvers give you $100. There is a 5% Drop Chance of a Silver coin and a 2% drop chance of a gold coin from each zombie. All plant and Zombie graphics are from PvZ2. You can purchase 15 (subject to change) different plants from the Boot Sale. Mini-Games, Puzzles and Survival all return from PvZ. Like PvZ2, there is a map of levels when you click 'Campaign'. (note, pls put some ideas down below all of this page is subject to chance it's like my beta) Crazy Dave's Boot Sale Here Commentary Here Almanac Plants Zombies Hardmode After you complete the Campaign for the first time, then it goes into Hardmode. In Hardmode, all Zombies are tougher by health (+21 health) and are slightly faster. Along with that there are also Demon variants of zombies from each world, with a unique Almanac entry and abilities. The zombies that are demon zombies are Demon All-Star zombie, Demon Jack-In-The-Box zombie, Demon Balloon zombie, Demon Snorkel zombie, Demon Zombot and (TBA). All levels are labelled differently e.g.. 2-7 H. (Level Seven in Night in Hardmode). After level 1-1 H, Crazy Dave tells the Player that he can boost plants in the Zen Garden due to it being tougher, unlocking the Zen Garden. He also talks about, and does, sell Zen Garden Items and the last wave of plants in his boot sale. After level 1-9 H, Dr Zomboss grumbles 'you again!' and tells the player that a singer once said never give up. Crazy Dave comments that he never gives up in eating Tacos. On level 1-10 H, there is a huge wave of zombies, making it hard to defend for 4 flags. After level 2-9, Dr Zomboss comes in to say that he has been making process on a new Zombot. Crazy Dave asks if he is making any process on a new type of taco. On level 2-10, There is a huge wave of zombies, making it hard to defend for 5 flags. After level 3-4 H, Crazy Dave sells more in the Zen Garden, after informing the player that his 'dear old mama' was a pro gardener. After level 3-9 H, Dr Zomboss says that he has figured out a formula to get a new type of armour, and you better be ready. Crazy Dave says 'Can I spray paint it?'. On level 3-10 H, there is a huge wave of zombies, making it hard to defend for 5 flags. After level 4-9 H, Dr Zomboss tells the player that he is ready, but he can't do it in your pool party. Crazy Dave retorts that he should have made 'THE MIGHTY CRACK-EM!!!'. On level 4-10 H, there is a huge wave of zombies, making it hard to defend for 6 flags. After level 5-9 H, Dr Zomboss says three words 'Say your prayers.' Crazy Dave answers that he went to church in the morning, so he's one step ahead of him. On level 5-10 H, You face a new and improved Zombot, which has 10000 health instead of the usual 6000. Apart from that, it is the same as the first boss battle. After the Demon Zombot is defeated, you either get a money bag, or, if all the requirements are met, the Gold Sunflower Trophy. After that Dr Zomboss says 'No matter. I have still put Project distraction into place. You will soon see what I mean... or will you?' with that Dr Zomboss flies to the same factory in the distance. Then an add for Plants versus Zombies 3: Zed Island will pop up. Completing Hardmode unlocks the achievement 'Round Two'. Fog The Fog Stages are stages bought from Crazy Dave's Boot Sale that is based of the fog levels ion PvZ. They cost $100,000 and are using the same principal, with minor differences. a: Blovers don't blow away fog. b: Plants can't see through fog. c: Planterns cost more but reload much faster. d: Since it is twilight, Fog sun is present but only worth 25 sun each. The player gets the Plantern after F-1, the Moonflower after F-2, the Nightshade after F-4, the Poison-Shroom after F-6, the Dusk lobber after F-7 and the Grimrose after F-9. On level 3, Crazy Dave tells the player that the fog goes in and out (like the tide in Big Wave Beach) and you cannot be certain where it will go, or where it will cover up your tacos. On that levels and others then the fog starts moving. After level 9, Dr Zomboss asks the player 'Haven't I dealt with you already?' and proceeds to talk about there being no escape from you. Crazy Dave says that he's 'Fog Man', and no-one can escape. On level 10, There is a huge wave of zombies, making it hard to defend for 5 flags. After that the player gets the achievement 'Shadowland' for completing the side area 'Fog'. Gold Sunflower trophy The Gold Sunflower trophy is unlocked if: a: the Silver Sunflower Trophy is Unlocked b: All plants have been bought and discovered c: Fog must be completed d: You must have done at least 10 Yeti Hunts e: You must have got a streak of at least 8 in every endless mode f: You must have won 5 Multiplayer versus modes g: You must have defeated Demon Zombot If those requirement are met, you can re-battle Demon Zombot to claim the Gold Sunflower Trophy, essentially completing the game.